


[Podfic] keep me intact

by sisi_rambles



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rebuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: The last time Mako was inside Gipsy Danger was six months ago. She's standing over them in the mess now, cleaned and polished, already looking more statue than amazon.
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] keep me intact

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [keep me intact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/901262) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



Length: 00:06:28

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Pacific%20Rim/keep%20me%20intact.mp3) (4.2 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Pacific%20Rim/keep%20me%20intact.m4b) (2.9 MB) 


End file.
